Back to Time!
by Shizukuuchan
Summary: Hujan adalah sebuah anugrah tersendiri bagiku, karna dibalik hujan aku mempunyai cerita yang menyenangkan yang bahkan mungkin orang tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku alami tapi sungguh ini bukan hanya cerita saja! Dan disiilah aku menemukan cintaku: "Yak, Kau! apa yang kau lakukan?"/ "Aku akan pergi"/ "Ini payungmu"
1. Chapter 1

Tes tes….

Hujan ya? Aku melihat keluar jendela bus yang sedang aku tumpangi, aku menyukai hujan… Aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya. Aku menatapnya terus menerus hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di pemberhentian bus, aku turun dari bus tersebut dan berlari menyusuri hujan tanpa payung dan berlari terus berlari.

Srek

"Terlambat lagi?"

"Gomenasai…"

Prak…

"Sudahku kukatakan jangan terlambat tapi masih saja terlambat, kau ini benar-benar, cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu"

Aku hanya membungkukkan badanku dan berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

Pelajaran pun dimulai namun aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya karna yang aku perhatikan hanya air yang turun dari langit, kenapa? Tentu saja, di banding pelajaran matematika yang sungguh sulit untukku mengerti aku lebih baik memperhatikan huja-

Pruk

"Akhh.."

"Kau sudah terlambat bukannnya memperhatikan tapi malah menatap keluar jendela, memang apa yang akan kau dapat jika hanya menatap hujan diluar sana?"

Sial aku di pukul oleh guru itu dengan bukunya yang tebal itu, semakin bodohlah aku. Walau sudah dimarahi aku tetap melihat keluar jendela hingga perkataan guruku terngiang.

" _memang apa yang akan kau dapat jika hanya menatap hujan diluar sana?"_

Apa yang aku dapatkan?

 ***Time Skip**

TEETT…

" _ahh… akhirnya pulang juga"_

….

"Yak, Hinata kau ini benar-benar, bagaimana mungkin kau ini selalu terlambat setiap harinya? Apalagi kalo sedang hujan dan lagi kau datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup!" kata Sakura, sambil mengambil ramen instan punyaku dan dia, sedangkan aku sendang membuat minuman hangat.

"Kau tidak tau sakura kalo itu…" Kataku.

"Kebahagiaanmu? Ayolah Hinata, sudah 14 tahun kita kenal tapi kau belum berubah juga" Kata Sakura.

Benar, namaku Hinata Hyuga aku berusia 16 tahun dan gadis yang di sebelahku bernama Haruno Sakura, perbedaan kami sungguh sangat kontras! kenapa? Lihat sakura sangatlah cantik, pintar, menarik, dan pemain piano yang handal dan jangan lupakan dia anak orang kaya, sedangkan aku biasa saja dalam hal apapun itu, dan dari keluarga sederhana tapi yang membuatku kagum Sakura tidak pernah mencoba untuk membedakan status kami.

"Nah Hinata-chan sebaik nya kita pulang dari toko ini" Kata Sakura mengajakku.

Aku keluar dari toko ini dan berjalan pulang tapi ketika aku belum sampai rumah aku sudah di guyur hujan.

hujan ya?

Tap

Kebahagian?

Tap

Tentu ini adalah kebahagianku, karna mereka tidak tau kalau aku sebenarnya memiliki rahasia. Aku berlari hingga taman bermain pinggiran kota dan berhenti melihat genangan air, aku juga memperhatikan sekeliling ku dan ku dapatkan sepi. Ini adalah kesempatanku, bukan? Aku berjalan mundur kemudian aku berlari kedalam kubangan itu dan aku pun melompat kedalam kubangan itu.

BYURR

Blup

Blup

 _Semua orang tidak tahu kalo aku bisa berpindah dimensi ketika hujan, dan portalku hanya ada di taman bermain ini, ketika semua orang melihat kubangan yang disini hanya akan melihat kubangan air yang bercampur dengan pasir tapi ketika aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya matahari terik dan aku tau itu peluangku untuk masuk kedalam kebahagianku._

"UAHHH… hah..hah… di zaman apa aku sekarang?" Kataku, aku pun mencoba keluar dari wadah, tunggu wadah? Ketika ku dongkak an kepalaku.

" _YAK, LIHAT APA YANG ADA DISANA!"_

" _Yang mulia lihat ada yang sesuatu yang keluar dari wadah ritual!"_

" _Lihatlah sekertaris Nara kita berhasil memanggil nya!"_

" _Kau benar Yang Mulia!"_

" _HIDUP YANG MULIA, PANJANG UMUR YANG MULIA UZUMAKI"_

Bagus, sekarang hanya ada satu yang terpikir di kepalaku, yaitu AKU DI ZAMAN KEKAISARAN?!

"Prajurit Tangkap!"

"Baik"

Apa? Tangkap? Aku langsung begegas keluar dari wadah ini dan berlari tapi sial dan begitu sial mereka semua mengejarku.

"Kyaaa, lepaskan aku lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak minta dilepaskan, tapi yang aku rasakan hanya pusing dan semuanya gelap.

…

"Lihat dia mulai sadar" kata seseorang.

"Engg… Dimana aku sekarang?" Kataku. Aku tersadar namun karna malas bangun aku tetap tidur sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Kalian semua keluarlah, biar aku yang urus" Kata seseorang.

"Baik"

Kurasakan suasana ruangan ini menjadi sepi, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Kau?"Kata seseorang.

"Hngg?" Kataku sedikit malas.

"Lihat aku, tidak sopan jika berbicara tidak melihat lawannya"Katanya.

"Dan lebih tidak sopan lagi kalau kau mengejar orang yang tidak kau kenal" Kataku sengit.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku—" Katanya.

apa? Maksudku? Cih!

"Apa maksudku? Kau tau aku ini—" Aku dengan cepat membalasnya namun dia…

"Dewa" Katanya santai.

Dengggg

"Apa?!" Kataku terkejut! Tentu saja! Siapapun pasti terkejut mendengar bahwa dirimu dewa!

"Iya kau kan dewa, dewa yang mendatangkan hujan" Katanya lagi.

"A a apa?" Kataku.

"Tadi itu ritual pemanggilan hujan, tapi tidakku sangka malah dewanya yang datang" Katanya.

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan melihat siapa yang bebicara dan ternyata itu…

"K ka kau Kaisar?"

"Ya, apa ada yang salah?" Jawabnya dengan cengiran 5 jarinya.

 _Demi apapun aku suka dengan perjalan waktuku tapi, aku tidak tau kalau kali ini perjalan waktuku sangat sejauh ini! Apa yang harusku lakukan?_

TBC

Ini sebenernya masih panjang tapi juju raja aku melihat pendapat kalian dulu, gimna?

Dan kalo ada kemiripan pada cerita ini, aku mengabil inspirasi cerita dari web drama splas splash love, oke? Tapi ga akan semuanya…

Kalo ada kesalahan maafkan penulis baru ini kawan…


	2. Chapter 2

Aku menikmati waktuku dalam bentuk apapun! aku menyukainya! namun untuk yang ini entah mengapa aku sangat lah takut untuk….

 **Back to Time!**

 **Naruto Have Masashi Kishimotoe**

 **AU, typo**

 **Rated T**

"Hah…"

"Berhenti melakukan itu nona Hyuga, aku bosan mendengarmu dan lebih baik kau membantuku mengerjakan soal matematika ini jangan beralasan 'maafkan aku Sakuran-chan aku tidak paham dengan soalnya karna aku teralu bodoh' aku tau tidak bukan hanya aku tapi satu sekolah tau kau sangat pandai mengerjakan matematika, hanya kau teralu malas dan menutup dirimu" Kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau sudah selesai nona Haruno?" Kataku mengejek.

"YAK!"

"Maaf aku sedang sakit perut jadi aku harus ke uks" Aku tau sebentar lagi jidat lebar itu akan mendendangku jadi sebelum itu terjadi aku harus kabur, ya kabur!.

"Tunggu! Aku akan membalasmu dan APA KAU AKAN KABUR PELAJARAN LAGI!" Teriak Sakura.

"Huh dia itu kenapa sih, padahal dirinya pintar namun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya dan selalu mengatakan 'semakin bodohlah aku ini'" Kata Sakura menedumel….

…

"Aku ngantuk sekali" Akupun merebahkan diriku dan tak lama akupun…

Terlelap…

" _Kau akan kembali lagi kan?"_

SRET

Akupun terbangun.

"Oh tidak suara itu lagi" Akupun memandang luar jendela dan ternyata hujan….

"Kami-sama apakau mengirim hujan agar aku kembeli kesana?" Kataku lesu…

Aku pun turun dari ranjang uks dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan menuju kelasku.

SRET

Aku melihat semua tatapan kelasku dan mereka memandangku aneh.

"Hyuga-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sensei Kurinai padaku.

"Sensei maafkan aku… aku harus segera kembali kerumah"

'Kau berbohong Hinata ' Batinku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sensei.

"Ibuku demam dan tidak ada yang dirumah menemaninya"

'Lagi dan lagi Hinata ' Batinku.

"Hmm… baiklah tapi kau harus buat prosal setebal kitab suci" Kata senseiku..

Aku menatapnya, entah kenapa aku ingin memeluknya, tapi aku harus menahannya.

"Ha'I sensei" Kataku.

Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar.

 _Aku tau aku gila! Aku berbohong hanya untuk kesana! hanya untuk kembali kewaktu itu… sungguh ini gila. Aku tidak tau tapi setiap kali aku untuk tidak memikirkannya aku hanya akan menjadi gila, kami-sama sebenarnya aku kenapa?_

Aku terus berlari dan berlari sangat cepat, tidak peduli dengan bajuku yang basah! Yang terpenting taman bermain itu.

"Hosh… Hosh"

"Kau membuatku gila Kaisar dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Aku pun mengambil ancang-ancang lalu akupun berlari memasuki genangan air itu, lalu…

BYURR

" _Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya._

"…"

" _Jangan takut, aku ini Kaisar negeri ini" Katanya dengan bangga._

" _Hinata" Kataku._

" _Uzumaki Naruto"Katanya dengan cengirnya._

" _Ha?"_

" _Kenapa? Kau tadi memberi tau namamu akupun sama sepertimu"Katanya menjawab Tanyaku._

" _Baka"Kataku spontan._

" _Apa?!" Katanya kaget._

 _Aku pun tersenyum entah kenapa dengan hanya mengingat pembicaraan kami._

…

"Ahhh…" Kataku ketika aku meresa sudah sampai.

Aku muncul di mana sekarang?

Ketika kupandang sekelilingku…

"ahh jadi kau kembali ya?" Kata seseorang, ketika kulihat…

SET

"Apa kabar?" Katanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kataku.

"Gunakan kata-kata dengan sopan jika berbicara denganku Hinata-chan " Katanya merajuk, sungguh itu membuatku merinding.

Akupun bangun dari posisi dudukku dan akupun mengatakan..

"Hei… bukannya aku dewamu?" Kataku sombong.

"Ahhh…benar juga" Dia berjalan mendekatiku, aku sedikit khawatir ketika dia mendekatiku dan ternyata dia.

SET

'APA?! DIA BERSUJUD PADAKU!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Sungguh dia membuat dirinya tidak ada kharismanya sama sekali!.

"Maafkan aku Dewa" Katanya sambil bersujud.

Aku berjongkok dan mengatakan.

"Hei, Kaisar bagaimana kalo sebenarnya aku bukanlah dewa" Kataku menggodanya.

Dia metapku lama dan tanpa sadar kami saling mengunci tatapan kami masing-masing, hingga..

"Itu tidak mungkin, karna kau begitu cantik dan berkharisma"

BLUSHH

Wajahku panas, panas!

"Ken…na..napa kau mengatakan hal i..itu begitu yakin?" Kataku gugup.

"Karna dari cerita buyutku kalau dewa sangatlah cantik atau tampan" Katanya sambil menyengir.

'Astaga kenapa dengan dirimu Hinata sadarlah, ingat mungkin saja dia sudah memiliki is-' batinku terputus karna…

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada istriku" Katanya.

'tri' bantinku melanjutkan yang tadi terpotong.

…

"Kau sudah kembali" Kata seseorang dibelakangku…

"Ah iya, aku sudah kembali" Aku menatap Naruto, tapi yang kulihat hanya ada nada datar disana tidak ada kebahagian disana, kenapa?

Tap

Tap

"Wah apakah ini Dewa yang kau sombongkan padaku?" Katanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, mungkin saja jika kau tidak menjaga mulutmu dia bisa menyumpahi mu"Naruto memutar badannya aku pun juga sama untuk melihat siapa yang begitu sombong dengan ucapannya itu.

"Shion kalau kau berani menyentuhnya akan ku pastikan kali ini kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku lagi" Kata Naruto tajam dan dibalas dengan wanita itu.

Aku memandang wanita itu dengan teliti, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya namun aku lupa dimana.

"Benarkah? Kita liat nanti" Katanya melewatiku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hinata kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu katakan padaku" Kata Naruto padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu kami melanjutkan jalan kami entah kemana, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sama Naruto. Aku hanya berusaha mengingatnya wanita tadi.

 _Flashback_

" _Ah aku tidak suka baju ini, aku tidak suka baju yang murahan"_

" _Ayo kita pergi"_

 _Flashback end_

"Ah! Aku ingat dia wanita sombong yang aku temui di mall" Kataku spontan.

"Ehh? Apa yang kau ingat? Dan apa mall?" Katanya.

"Ahhh! Itu bukan hal yang penting dan dimana kita sekarang?" Kataku bingung karna sekarang kita di taman bunga matahari.

"Ini istriku lebih tepatnya peninggalannya" Katanya sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kataku.

"Istriku telah meninggal, karna politik kerajaan dan ini adalah taman yang ia jaga di kerajaan ini karna katanya 'Naruto-kun ketika aku pergi sangat jauh jagalah semua ini'" Kata Naruto dan meniru kata-kata istrinya.

"Ahhh… lalu bagaimana sosok istrimu itu?"Kataku.

"Kau" Katanya lancar.

"Apa?!" Kataku terkejut.

Aku sudah tuli.

"Kau menyerupainya" Katanya menatapku dalam.

 **TBC**

Yeeyyy.. aku buat cerita absurd , hueeee

Mungkin nanti ceritanya akan jelas didepannya, oke? Gomen lama update soalnyaa aku habis UN…..

Banyak typo? Jelas karna aku kejar ff ini, aku ga pingin dibilang author php…

Okeee byeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk mencintainya itu bukanlah mudah namun bukanlah hal sulit tapi untuk menjadi diriku apa adanya di depannya lah begitu sulit apalagi mendengar diriku di samakan dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai sebelumnya…

 **Back to Time!**

 **Naruto Have Masashi Kishimotoe**

 **AU, typo**

 **Rated T**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kata seseorang laki-laki di belakangku.

"Ah… aku hanya sedikit memikirka-" Aku memutar badanku dan berkata namun dipotong.

"Kalau kau memikirkan kata-kata yang mulia tentang mediang istrinya tadi aku bisa menjelaskanna padamu" Katanya. Bagaimana dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan dan tau masalah ini? Jangan-jangan…

"Ehh… bagaimana kau tau? Kau menguping!" Kataku menuntut.

"Aku pengawal ingat itu dewa" Dia tersenyum meremehkanku.

"Tapi kau tau itu harusnya PRIVASI" Kataku di akhirkata di berikan penekanan.

"A..ap..apa katamu tadi? Pri…pri apa tadi?" Katanya.

'Aku lupa disini tidak mengerti kata seperti tadi'

"Privasi tuan pendekar, itu serpeti hal yang bersifat pribadi" Kataku menjelaskan kebingungannya.

"Ohhh…. Apa kah itu kata-kata yang ada dari lagit?" Katanya.

JDUAK

'Aku bisa gila! Kaa-san bantu anakmu ini!' Batinku menjerit.

"Lupakan saja, aku ingin tau tapi apakah aku boleh?" Aku melanjutkan topic tadi.

"Tenang saja 1 negeri ini tau akan hal itu" Katanya santai.

DEG

'Aku bingung kenapa hal ini tersebar, tidak seperti yang aku dengar bahkan ku lihat di tv tv, biasanya hal yang seperti ini tertutupi' Batinku

"Ahhh… Lalu" Kataku melanjutkan.

"Berawal dari…" Katanya menlanjutkan.

 _Flashback_

" _Aku tidak peduli kalau Hinata bukan kalangan bangsawan! Dengarkan aku, aku akan mendengarkan kalian apapun yang kalian minta namun untuk yang ini kalian tidak dapat mencegahku, dia adalah wanita yang paling cocok untuk duduk di kursi ibu suri!" Kata Naruto tegas._

" _YANG MULIA! Kalau kau sampai menikahi dukun itu kami akan melakukan hal diluar batas kami!" Kata salah satu menteri._

" _Kau berani meneriaki ku! Kau fikir kau siapa?!" Tanya Naruto tajam._

" _Aku tau kau ingin aku menikahi putrimu itu tapi degarkan aku! Aku lebih baik menikah dengan orang yang kau sebut dukun dari pada menikahi ular kerajaan!" Lanjutnya._

 _Flasback end_

"Wah perjuangan yang luar biasa, lalu kenapa isrti mendiang yang mulia itu dukun? Dan siapa dia si ular itu" Tanyaku.

"Dia bukan dukun Hinata tapi dia dan bersama seperti istriku itu adalah tabib terbaik" Kataya.

Ah kalian belum kuberi tau ya, yang dari tadi berbincang ini ada pang-lima terbaik negeri ini sekaligus sahabat dan pengawal pribadi Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lalu dari mana kata dukun itu?" Kataku masih belum paham.

"Karna dia dan istiku melakukan pembedahan pada manusia" Katanya sendu.

"Eh..? apa maksudmu itu operasi?" Kataku.

'Apa yang salah dengan hal itu disana di tempatku itu menjadi trendmark' Batinku.

"Operasi?" Katanya mem beo.

"Ya operasi, aku sering melihat itu dan itu hal yang biasa" Kataku memberi taunya.

"A..pa? di langit ada hal yang seperti itu?" Katanya sedikit terkejut.

"Hum, itu pengobatan terbaik" Kataku santai.

"Tapi tidak disini, itu adalah hal yang tabu" Katanya memelan.

"Kurasa kau benar, eh tadi aku bertanya siapa si ular itu" Kataku penasaran dengan ular itu.

"Dia yang menyebarkan pembedahan itu kepada semua orang dan mengataka isriku dan istri yang mulia itu dukun dan dia itu adalah shion" Katanya bergetar.

"Maaf apakah istrimu? Itu-" Kataku terpotong.

"Dia dibunuh karna politik negeri ini" Katanya.

DEG….

"Ketika kau datang aku berharap kau dapat menakap mereka yang bersalah itu" Katanya menatapku penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Karna kau dewa" Katanya penuh penekana sambil menatap langit.

'Aku tau aku bukanlah dewa tapi aku meresa ingin membantu kalian' Batinku.

….

"Jadi kau dewa itu?" Katanya seorang wanita yang sangat kukenali suaranya.

SRET

"AKHHH…" Teriaknya.

Aku menarik rambutnya dan aku mengunakan jurus Aikidoku untuk mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei kalau kau tau aku dewa jaga ucapan mu!" Kataku tajam.

"Lepaskan sakit!" Katanya teriak.

"Ini tidak sesakit apa yang pernah kau lakukan" Kataku bergetar.

 _Flashback_

" _Siapa nama mereka?" Tanyaku._

" _Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura" Katanya sendu._

" _A..paa?!" Kataku terkejut mendengarnya._

 _SET_

" _Kau yakin itu namanya?" Tanyaku memastikannya._

" _Tentu saja, mereka berdua itu sahabat" Katanya meyakinkan ku._

' _Ini tidak dapat dibiarkan' Batinku marah._

 _Aku bejalan berbalik dan menjauh Sasuke._

" _Kau kenapa? Hei kau mau kemana!" Katanya memanggilku namun tidak kuhiraukan._

' _Apa? Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura? Kalau begitu apa aku ini renkarnasi mereka? Atau aku ini apa? Kenapa ini membuatku sangat sakit!' Batinku._

 _Aku berlari menuju istana untuk mencari wanita itu! Entah kenapa aku ingin menghajarnya!_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan mereka! Mungkin dulu aku lemah tapi karna aku terlahir kembali aku akan menjadi kuat!"Kataku meyakinkan diriku sendiri._

 _Flashback end_

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak mengerti!" Katanya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kau akan mengerti apa bila kuberitau satu hal! Aku akan mengembalikan apa yang harusnya di tempatnya, ular! Yang itu berarti kau tidak akan menjadi ibu ratu" Kataku.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit puas melihatnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan gemetarnya.

"Dan Kurasa kenapa aku disini bukan hanya menjadi dewa hujan saja tapi aku akan menghukum kalian!" Kataku.

'aku tau aku bukanlah dewa kami-sama tapi aku tidak suka dengan ketidak adilan, kalaupun aku harus mati di perjalanan waktuku ini aku tidak masalah yang pasti sebelum aku mati aku akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini!' Batinku.

"Kau akan menyesalinya" Kataku tegas.

"Dalam hidupku aku tidaklah pernah menyesal karna aku selalu yakin dengan jalanku! Dan aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku!" Lanjutku dan melepaskannya.

"AKhhh.."

"Ingat itu" Kataku tajam dan meninggalkan dia terduduk.

 **TBC**

Hai… hai….

Dan disini aku bakal bikin Hinata yang brave hehe jadi jangan kaget yaaa….

Maaf di chap sebelumnya aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih karna kalian telah me-reviewku, chap ini sebagai permintaan maafku, kalo typo.. gomenasai…

Akhir kata terimakasih kepada.

 **Triavivi354/ana/Guest/izzaNaruHina/SM7/Narunata/Gia/AXEL/Byakugan no Hime/ Hyuuzu Avery/Hitamputih904/Kaachanmu/Maura Raira/ Hitamputih904.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku yang memulai perasaan ini maka aku tidak akan menyerah, walaupun dia melihatku karna masa lalunya tapi aku akan membuatnya meliahat bahwa aku bukan masa lalunya…

 **Back to Time!**

 **Naruto Have Masashi Kishimotoe**

 **AU, typo**

 **Rated T**

"Hinata lebih baik kau persiapkan saja semua yang kau perlukan besok sekolah" Kata Kaa-san ku.

"hmm" Kataku.

"Kenapa kau dengan akhir-akhir ini pulang dengan basah kuyup? Kaa-san sangat khawatir padamu" Tanya Kaa-san ku khawatir.

"Ahh bukan masalah Kaa-san, lagi pula aku suka main hujan" Kataku beralasan, kalopun aku cerita yang sesungguhnya Kaa-san juga tidak percaya.

"Tapi Kaa-san sudah membawakan mu payung kuning kesukaanmu, kenapa tidak kau pakai?" Katanya masih tidak terima kalu aku pulang hujan-hujannan .

"Kaa-san aku sudah bilang aku telah menghilangkannya" Kataku mengingatkan.

"Kau ini" Kata Kaa-san kesal.

Setelah itu suasana disini hanya terisi dengan suara yang dikeluarkan televisi, aku sibuk dengan handphoneku dan kaa-san sibuk dengan baju yang sudah kering dijemur. Setelah lama berdiam entah kenapa aku menanyakan ini pada Kaa-sanku.

"Kaa-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Kataku.

"Apa?" Katanya datar.

"Aisshh, Kaa-san tunjukan ekspresi jika kau tertarik dengan ceritaku ini" Kataku kesal.

"Mau cerita atau tidak?" Ancam Kaa-san ku.

"Ckk… baiklah, apa yang Kaa-san lakukan jika orang yang Kaa-san sukai melihat Kaa-san hanya seperti masa lalunya?" Tanyaku.

'Kau gila Hinata, kau benar-benar menanyakan ini' Batinku.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Kaa-san dengan selidik.

"Ahh.. bu..bukan begitu, aku hanya-"Aku ingin memberi alasan namun dipotong oleh Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san akan membuat dia melihat Kaa-san karna itu diri Kaa-san bukan masa lalunya" Katanya seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Begitukah?" Kataku meyakinkan.

"Tentu! Kau harus tau Hinata, semua wanita ingin dilihat karna itu dirinya bukan orang lain kalau kau ingin dia melihatmu karna kau menyerupai masa lalumu bukan kah itu hanya sebuah cinta tipuan? Lagipula laki-laki itupun juga akan merasa sangat sakit Hinata jika kau berusaha mirip dengannya padahal kau bukan dirinya dia merasa kau seperti ingin menipunya dan mempermainkan perasaannya" Kata Kaa-san.

Aku tersentak dengan apa yang Kaa-san katakan padaku, aku sadar dengan apa yang telah kukatakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu setelah aku pulang dari sana.

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto" Panggilku._

 _Sekarang kami berada di taman matahari mediang istrinya._

" _Oh, ya?" Katanya menatapku._

" _Maaf aku telah mengetahui masa lalu tentang mendiang istrimu dan soal yang ditaman bunga aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mu sendiri aku minta maaf, aku masih terlalu terkejut mendengar bahwa aku mirip dengan-nya" Jelasku. Karna saat dia mengatakan aku mirip dengan mediang istrinya aku merasa sangatlah sakit dan entah tarikan dari mana aku berlari dengan sedirinya dari hadapanya._

" _Ahh… aku juga sebenarnya bersalah mengatakan itu padamu tapi sejujur ketika kau datang kehadapan ku saat itu aku merasa bahagia karna luka lamaku tertutup" Katanya._

" _Tapi aku bukan mendiang istrimu"Kataku dengan nada sedikit bergetar, entalah setiap kali mengingatnya bahwa ternya dia melihatku seperti itu aku hanya merasakan sakit._

" _Ya aku tau… dan aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu tapi lagi pula kau dan istriku sangat berbeda jauh. Istri ku lebih lembut dan sopan dan itu sangat berbailik dengan dirimu…"Katanya dengan meledek._

" _Cih… kalau begitu aku akan menjadi seperti-nya" Kataku sambil menatapnya._

"…"

 _Dia hanya menatapku diam dan aku tersadar dengan kata-kataku! Bagaimana ini?!_

' _Kurasa aku salah bicara!'_

" _Kau tidak pernah bisa menggantinya" Katanya tajam._

" _Eh?" Aku terkejut dengan nada yang dingin._

" _Lupakan saja" Katanya berlalu dariku._

 _Hinata apa yang kau harapkan darinya sekarang?! Kau harus ingat posisimu!_

 _Flashback end_

"Hinata jangan melamun, kau jelek jika seperti-, Yak! Mau kemana kau?" Kata Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san ini sudah malam dan waktunya aku tidur" Kataku sambil menuju kamar.

Brak

"Aisshh.. dia mirip sekali dengan Tou-sannya" Kata Kaa-san mendumel.

…

Aku menatap genangan air yang ada di taman ini, aku ragu datang kesana tapi setiap kali aku ingat sejarah yang kubaca di perputakaan sekolah mengenai politik kerajaan itu rasanya aku ingin membuka yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku ingin memberi tahu pada dunia yang bersalah itu bukan lah Hyuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto dan bukan juga Haruno Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha, merekan hanya ingin pengembangan ilmu kesehatan yang baik di zaman itu, namun itu semua disalah artikan oleh mereka! Tapi jika aku kembali kesana apa aku bisa-

"Hey hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini" Kata seseorang. Ketika aku melihatnya ternyata Sakura, seketika aku memikirkan sesuatu…

"…"

"Hinata ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya kembali…

Mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi bila aku membawa Sakura kesana mungkin saja aku bisa meluruskan ini, bukankah kata Sasuke aku melakukan ini dengan Sakura? Tapi apa aku bisa membawanya bersamaku?

"Hinata kau baik-" Katanya kuputus.

"Sakura kau mau membantuku kan?" Tanyaku tegas.

Apa salahnya kalau mencoba, aku disini hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang salah.

"Tentu saja Hinata! Kita ini bagaikan perangko yang tidak akan lepas" Katanya yakin.

"Baik, kalo begitu pengang tanganku dengan erat apapun yang terjadi jangan lepas, mengerti?" Kataku.

"…"

"Kau percaya padaku saja, aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana kita bisa memperbaiki sejarah Negeri ini" Lanjutku meyakinkannya.

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Katanya terkejut, mungkin karna mendengar 'memperbaiki sejarah Negeri ini'.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi buang saja payungmu itu dan aku akan menujukan padamu sesuatu yang kau bilang itu hanya khayalanku" Kataku.

Akupun menjulurkan tanganku padanya, aku melihatnya ragu –ragu namun tak butuh lama dia membuang payungnya dan mengenggam tanganku, akupun terseyum padanya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu Hinata, walau aku tidak begitu mengerti, aku akan membuat list pertanyaan begitu panjang padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya!" Katanya.

"Aku janji akan menjawab semuanya Sakura. Sekarang kita mundur" Kataku.

Akupun mundur bersamanya tak jauh pada genangan airnya.

"Ketika aku bilang lari, kau juga harus lari bersamaku" Perintahku.

"Baa..baaikk" Katanya gugup.

"LARI"

Tap

Tap

Tap

'Kami-sama bantu aku'

"Lompat Sakura!"

BYURRR

Aku membuka mataku didalam air ini dan ketikaku buka aku melihat Sakura begitu memejamkan matanya begitu erat dan mengenggam tanganganku begitu erat.

'Arigatou Kami-sama'

 **TBC**

Hai… hai….

Bikin ceritanya absurd lagi… gapapa ya? Hehe. Aku banyak berterimakasih kepada kalian yang telah menghargai ceritaku ini.

Akhir kata terimakasih kepada.

 **Triavivi354/ana/Guest/izzaNaruHina/SM7/Narunata/Gia/AXEL/Byakugan no Hime/ Hyuuzu Avery/Hitamputih904/Kaachanmu/Maura Raira/ Hitamputih904/Inata/Kiyana/Hira/Adios/Danil/**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku akan terus berjuang bagaimana pun caranya! Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi! Aku harus tetap berdiri!

 **Back to Time!**

 **Naruto Have Masashi Kishimotoe**

 **AU, typo**

 **Rated T**

"Hahh" Kataku dan Sakura begitu sampai di sekitar sungai. Jadi sekarang sungai ya?

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata?" Kata Sakura.

"Ya tentu, kita sudah sampai" Kataku.

"Wah.. wah wah ternyata kau membawa temanmu sekarang"Kata suara yang kukenal, siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, baka" Kataku.

"Siapa yang kau bawa di balik punggungmu?" Tanya-nya penasaran.

"Jangan kaget jika kau melihatnya" Kataku sambil menggeser tubuhku sedikit.

Ketika kulihat perubahan air mukanya dia sangat terkejut.

"Dia dewa keadilan" Jelasku asal, sebenarnya aku ingin mentertawai kebodohanku tapi ini yang terbaik bagiku.

"Ehh?" Jawab mereka bersamaan. Aku merilirik ke Sakura seolah-olah mengatakan dia harus mensetujui perkataanku dan kurasa dia mengerti.

"Ahh kau benar Hinata" Kata Sakura gugup.

"Ahhh" Kata Naruto mengerti.

"Naruto, aku memberi mereka pelajaran yang begitu berharga pada mereka" Kataku pada Naruto

"…"

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau mungkin akan berakhir sama Hinata" Kata Naruto pesimis.

"Aku tidak seperti dia, aku kuat" Kataku meyakinkan.

"Tapi-" Jawabnnya tapi kupotong.

"Dengar aku tidak ingin keturunan Hyuga buruk, kalaupun kami bukan kelas bangsawan tapi sejujurnya asal kau tau saja kami ini cukup berpengaruh dalam dunia perdagangan dan itu artinya kami termaksud kelas bangsawan, karna ular-ular kerajaan ingin menjatuhkan Klan Hyuga maka mereka menyebarkan rumor itu dan Klan Haruno juga walaupun bukan kelas bangsawan dia juga memiliki ikatan cukup kuat dengan Hyuga, hanya satu yang di inginkan mereka para ular, mereka tidak ingin mendiang istrimu duduk di kursi ratu, sahabatmu dibuat untuk tidak dikursi mentri dan satu lagi mereka ingin menjatuhkan mu menjadi raja, karna mereka takut kejahatan korupsi yang mereka lakukan akan terbongkar dengan dua orang naik ke kursi pemerintahan!" Kataku panjang lebar

"Aku benarkan? Kalo kau bertanya kenapa aku mirip dengan mediang istrimu karna aku adalah rengkarnasi mereka dan teman yang kubawa ini adalah renkarnasi Haruno Sakura" Kataku.

"Hahahahahaha" Katanya tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Kau benar-benar sangat berani, tidak sepertinya yang anggun" Katanya di sela tawanya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menyamaiku" Kataku kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu" Katanya membuat keputusan.

"Hinata apa gunanya aku disini, jika aku hanya diam saja" Kata Sakura dengan nada mencekam.

Aku menenggok Sakura dan ketika ku lihat hanya ada aura hitam pekat.

'Aku yakin dia sangat marah karna ku abaikan' Batinku.

"A…ahh begini Sakura bukan beg..begitu maksudku, aku hanya-" Kataku gugup sambil mengambil ancang-ancang berlari dan…

"Kau!" Sakura pun mengajarku.

"Akhhhhhh, Sakura aku minta ampun tapi aku mohon kita berhenti berlari" Kataku memohon sambil berlari.

"Kau bilang kau akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Tapi kau malah asik dengan durian jelek yang ada disana!" Kata Sakuta tidak terima.

"Ya! Rambut aneh apa yang barusan kau katakan" Teriak Naruto kesal, kurasa dia kesal karna Sakura menghinanya.

"Kau ingin protes?!" Kata Sakura sengit dan mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Tii…tidak" Kata Naruto takut.

"Kenapa disini sangat berisik!" Kata seseorang di belakangku.

"Tame bantu aku dan Hinata, ada monster berambut aneh disini" Kata Naruto gemetar dan aku mensetujui.

"Aku tidak takut dengan siapapun-" Kata Sakura terpotong karna..

Sring

Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya, bukan aku takut Sakura terluka tapi justru-

"Khh.. kau pikir dengan mengeluarkan pedangmu aku takut, kau salah!"

SET

Aku melihat Sakura memundurkan badannya dan dia langsung memengagang pergelangan tangannya Sasuke

"Lihat ini tuan" Kata Sakura dengan nada tajam.

Aku melihat Sasuke yang tak siap dengan gerangkan Sakura dengan secepat kilat

BRAKK

Sakuran membantingnya.

"Hi..hinata, Apakah kau sepertinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kami cukup banyak belajar beladiri" Kataku, ketika kulihat Naruto sudah sangat pucat pasi.

"Tenang saja kami tidak pernah sampai orang itu luka parah, paling hanya patah saja tulangnya" Kataku.

Aku memperhatikan perlawan Sakura dan Sasuke, cukup sengit dan cepat bahkan mungkin jika aku mencoba memisahkan mereka itu sama saja aku sedang bunuh diri.

"Hinata, terimakasih" Kata Naruto.

"Um" Jawabku singkat.

"Aku mungkin memang mencintai mendiang istriku tapi aku tau jika aku tidak bisa terus bersedih karnannya dan aku tidak akan melihatmu karna kau mirip dengannya. Bagiku kau adalah kau dan dia adalah dia" Katanya.

Aku sedikit terharu mendengarnya, hingga aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"…"

"Ketika kau datang, aku tau kau mirip dengannya dan aku juga yakin kau akan mengetahui permasalahn disini jadi aku selalu berusaha mencarimu kira-kira di mana kau akan sampai dan itu juga aku di bantu Sasuke" Jelas Naruto. Pantas dia selalu menemukanku ketika aku sampai.

"…"

"Jangan diam saja, lalu aku juga sedikit terkejut ketika kau datang dengan temanmu itu" Katanya tertawa.

"Haaah.. aku bingung mau menanggapi mu, tapi kalau masalah sakura ikut itu karna dia pasti akan banyak membatuku, kau harus tau disini yang menjadi penyebabnya permasalahan disini aku dan sakura jadi aku dan sakuralah" Kataku.

Ketika aku melihat pertarungan mereka sudah berlebihan, aku rasa aku harus turun tangan.

"Nah kurasa mereka sudah terlalu kasar untuk ini" Kataku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau! Jangan melakukannya kau bis-, YAK JANGAN MELAKUKANNYA" Teriak Naruto.

Aku berlari menuju Sasuke dan Sakura, aku tidak mendengarkan Naruto.

"Waktunya berhenti" Kataku tajam.

Aku pegangang pergelangan tangan mereka dan aku mengunci gerakan mereka.

"HINATA SAKIT" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Nah Naruto, lihat aku kuat kan"

Dan kulihat Naruto hanya tersenyum pasrah.

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

Hai… hai….

Maaf banyak typonya…

Ga bisa banyak koment soal laptopku bentar lagi mati…

Terimakasih kepada:

 **Triavivi354/ana/Guest/izzaNaruHina/SM7/Narunata/Gia/AXEL/Byakugan no Hime/ Hyuuzu Avery/Hitamputih904/Kaachanmu/Maura Raira/ Hitamputih904/Inata/Kiyana/Hira/Adios/Danil/Maura Raira/ana/Cuka-san**


End file.
